Yellow
by camighost
Summary: esta historia es un pequeño one-short basado en una canción de coldplay; es el cumpleaños numero 18 de Fionna, y Marshall lee no tiene ni idea de como declararse, ha esperado 5 años de su larga vida, y ahora solo quiere decirle cuanto la ama. una cancion y muchos sentimientos reprimidos. pasen! :D


**hola a todos, les traigo este pequeño one short que salio como fruto de escuchar la misma cancion de coldplay miles de veces, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Yellow**

Faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche y mientras todos se divertían bailando y tomando, la aventurera de Aaa se encontraba sentada bebiéndose el quinto baso de ponche.

Y como no aburrirse, no era de las personas que le agradaba estar en una fiesta elegante donde todo el mundo hablaba de estupideces, si no fuera porque cake prácticamente la arrastro hasta allí, se hubiera quedado en casa jugando BMO. Suspiro y se acomodó mejor en su silla, alzo un poco la mirada para ver si veía a Marshall por algún lado, pero no tuvo éxito, fijo su mirada en el vaso de ponche medio a acabar, sintiéndose desilusionada de no verlo ahí, y es que era decepcionante pasar tu cumpleaños número 18 sin la compañía de la persona que amas, volvió a suspirar y tomo el contenido del vaso en un solo trago para luego mirar la pista de baile con total indiferencia.

En ella podía ver como todos reían y se movían al compás de la música, veía como cake bailaba con lord monochromicorn muy pegada a este último y con la cara sonrojada debido a la cantidad casi absurda de alcohol que había tomado. Todos parecían estar más alegres de lo normal gracias a ese líquido asqueroso que se había negado a tomar cuando le ofrecieron un vasito pequeño lleno del mismo, incluso Gumball, el dulce príncipe parecía otro ser con la mirada perdida, las mejillas rojas y el andar tambaleante.

Cuando la humana se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho rio para sus adentros y negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de porque no se estaba divirtiendo como los demás, era su fiesta de cumpleaños y parecía ser la abuela amargada del evento. Suspiro y se levantó por su sexto vaso de ponche, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran dentro de cinco minutos o se volvería loca de aburrimiento.

Por otra parte podía verse a Marshall lee en el balcón del palacio suspirando y mirando las estrellas, había llegado hacia media hora y aun no entraba en la fiesta, pues no sabía que podía darle a Fionna en su cumpleaños y eso lo atormentaba, estaba muriéndose por confesarle que la amaba pero simplemente no había una manera lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo.

Había esperado mucho tiempo, tiempo que había pasado armándose de valor para hacerlo, y estaba impaciente. Y es que cinco años era demasiado tiempo guardándose todos esos sentimientos que se le desbordaban preciso esa noche.

Miro su reloj y noto que faltaban cinco minutos para las doce, suspiro por enésima vez y se sintió ansioso de repente.

Tocaría en cinco minutos como acto sorpresa para la aventurera, y aun no tenía ni idea de que era lo que iba a regalarle, no sabía cómo declarársele, y estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

…

El dulce príncipe, en medio de su borrachera, miro su reloj y al ver la hora casi escupe lo que estaba tomando, faltaba solo un minuto para las doce, así que tambaleándose aún, se abrió paso entre la gente como pudo y subió a la tarima para después meterse detrás del telón.

-¡Marshall!- dijo a medio grito, pero nadie le respondió.-donde se habrá metido...- se preguntó mientras una sombra que parecía ser una cabeza se aparecía a su lado.

-estoy aquí Bubba.- dijo con voz tenebrosa el vampiro dándole un buen susto al dulce príncipe.

-ahh! Rayos Marshall no es momento para chistes, es hora de que salgas y hagas lo tuyo.-

-ya, ya, no te esponjes.- dijo el pálido chico tomando su bajo-hacha y preparándose para salir.

-ahh tú solo espera aquí.- dijo y salió desapareciendo por el telón.

-buenas noches a todos los invitados que están reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Fionna!-dijo Gumball y todos aplaudieron con efusividad.

-espero que no estén muy cansados aun.-dijo y todos gritaron emocionados.- pues que bien porque la fiesta aún no se acaba y ¡ha llegado el momento de rockear con el rey de la nocheosfera!, ¡y aquí lo tienen! ¡Marshall lee!- grito al público que recibió con gritos de euforia al rey vampiro.

Fionna sonrió sorprendida, después de todo si había venido e iba a tocar en su fiesta, se veía despampanante, con su chaleco abierto de color gris su pantalón negro, su camisa roja a medio cerrar y su corbata negra desarreglada.

Al entrar en el escenario, tomó el micrófono, y mirando a todos con su sonrisa traviesa dijo con emoción:

-¡BABEL!-y comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción que inmediatamente emociono a todo el mundo.

**babel- munford and sons**

know the time has numbered my days

And I'll go along with everything you say

Cerró los ojos y toco con más fuerza.

But I'll ride home laughing, look at me now

For the walls of my tower they come crumbling down

La humana lo veía tocar embobada, impresionada de la asombrosa voz que tenía Marshall.

And my ears hear the call of my unborn sons

And I know the choices color all I've done  
But I'll explain it all to the watchman's son

I ain't ever lived a year better spent in love

Volvió a pisar el escenario y bajando la intensidad del ritmo canto:

'Cause I know my weakness, know my voice

And I'll believe in grace and choice

And I know perhaps my heart is fast

But I'll be born without a mask

Espero un poco, y toda la energía del comienzo volvió en cuestión de segundos cuando el floto de cabeza y tocando los acordes que seguían canto:

Like the city that nurtured my greed and my pride

I stretched my arms into the sky

I cry Babel, Babel, look at me now

For the walls of my tower they come crumbling down!

You ask where will we stand in the winds that will howl

Is all we see we'll slipping to the cloud?!

Canto con más fuerza elevándose hasta alcanzar los reflectores.

So come down from your mountain and stand where we've been

You know our breath is weak and our body thin!

Y justo cuando el público y la misma Fionna que ya se encontraba en las primeras filas estaba gritando de euforia, bajo el ritmo de la canción y respirando suavemente….

Press my nose up to the glass around your heart

I should've known I was weaker from the start

You'll build your walls and I will play my bloody part

To tear, tear them down

Respiro y volvió a cantar con energía y sentimiento, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos:

Well I'm gonna tear, tear them down!

'Cause I know my weakness, know my voice

And I'll believe in grace and choice

And I know perhaps my heart is fast

But I'll be born without a mask!

Termino con los últimos acordes y el público grito y aplaudió mientras él se acercaba al micrófono para agradecer con la respiración entrecortada. La aventurera quedo impresionada por semejante despliegue de energía de parte del vampiro y lo observo mientras se preparaba para tocar otra canción, y en ese momento viéndolo desarreglado, y sudado, le pareció que no había ser más atractivo en todo el planeta, verlo cantar con esa energía y con esa voz que la dejaba sin aliento la hizo estremecerse y sonrojarse, por un segundo tuvo unas ganas horribles de tirársele encima y comérselo a besos.

Y así paso por lo menos media hora donde todos estaban bailando cantando y gritando al ritmo de las canciones de Marshall, media hora en la que ella también grito como una loca fan enamorada y se divirtió como nunca en su vida.

El vampiro término y todos gritaron con emoción, el bajo y se metió detrás de las cortinas después de pedir que lo esperaran un segundo, luego salió tomo el micrófono y dijo:

-bueno, la última canción de la noche quiero dedicársela a Fionna la humana que esta de cumpleaños hoy.-dijo y busco a la aventurera con la mirada que se encontraba hasta atrás y justo cuando la diviso un reflector la ilumino dándole a Marshall visión completa de cómo iba vestida esa noche.

El vampiro se sonrojo y sonrió de manera radiante.- te vez preciosa Fi, escucha con atención mi muy querida Fionna, yellow.- dijo y la humana se sonrojo.

Las luces se apagaron, y comenzó a tocar suavemente, y mientras iba subiendo de intensidad toda la sala quedo iluminada de amarillo cuando las notas subieron de intensidad y entonces Marshall comenzó a cantar tenuemente:

**yellow-coldplay**

Look at the stars

look how they shine for you

and everything you do

yeah they were all yellow

El vampiro miro a la humana con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras esta última se sonrojaba.

I came along

i wrote a song for you.- canto y la señalo, ella solo camino acercándose al escenario mientras todos se quitaban del camino.

and all the things you do

and it was called yellow

So then i took my turn

oh what a thing to have done

and it was all yellow

Your skin

oh yeah your skin and bones

turn into something beautiful

you know you know i love you so

you know i love you so

Canto haciendo sonrojar aún más a Fionna y sonriendo como nunca, sintiéndose liviano después de haber revelado aquel secreto que guardaba desde hacía cinco años. Y es que la amaba locamente, tanto que todos los días se le rompía el corazón al no saberla suya, pero tenía tanto miedo….

I swam across

i jumped across for you

oh what a thing to do

'cause you were all yellow

i drew a line

i drew a line for you

oh what a thing to do

and it was all yellow

Your skin

oh yeah your skin and bones

turn into something beautiful

and you know

for you i'd bleed myself dry

for you i'd bleed myself dry

Canto más suave y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose el ser más feliz del mundo, tocando más fuerte y con más sentimiento, como si con cada nota pudiera decirle a la humana cuanto la amaba….

It's true

look how they shine for you

Bajo del escenario

look how they shine for you

Camino hacia ella mientras la miraba fijamente

look how they shine for…

Se detuvo solo un segundo para sonreírle y negar con la cabeza al verla totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada.

look how they shine for you

Volvió a caminar solo unos pocos pasos

look how they shine for you

Levanto su mano hasta el rostro de la aventurera y acaricio su mejilla.

look how they shine….

La miro, y la miro como nunca antes la había mirado, quería saber todo lo que pensaba, pero tenía tanto miedo, quería salir corriendo, pero también quería quedarse justo ahí, así, acariciando su mejilla.

Look at the stars

look how they shine for you

and all the things that you do….

Después de eso, todo el mundo aplaudió como si se le fuera la vida en ello, había sido el momento más emotivo de la noche, Fionna se sintió morir cuando él le sonrió seductoramente y subió a la tarima, y como si no supiera donde estaba, miro a su alrededor para encontrarse todo el lugar de color amarillo, habían papeles pequeños que caían del techo, los reflectores daban luz amarilla, y viendo todo eso, experimento una felicidad casi irreal.

Marshall agradeció, y se metió detrás del telón, encontrándose a Gumball.

-te luciste Marshall.-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

-esa era la idea Bubba, ¿crees que le haya gustado?-pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

-le encanto.- dijo y se retiró del lugar.

Marshall sonrió y convirtiendo su bajo-hacha en collar salió de allí para encontrarse con Fionna.

…

La humana se encontraba mirando las estrellas en el balcón, se había sentido tan eufórica que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría en mitad de la sala. Suspiro y sonrió como tonta enamorada, estaba tan contenta y tan aturdida que no se sentía capaz de ver al vampiro a los ojos, y así siguió metida entre sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le toco el hombro.

-Marshall…-dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas una vez que se había fijado en quien la había tocado.

-que tal Fi.- dijo el vampiro conteniendo la emoción y los nervios.

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto la humana.

-pues estaba buscándote.-

-oh...- calló por un segundo sonrojándose aún más.

El vampiro la miro y rio un poco, a pesar de ser mayor de edad, seguía siendo una niña por dentro, así que tomándola de los hombros la miro seriamente.

-te amo.- dijo y la beso.

La humana abrió los ojos y cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando, los cerro y lo abrazo. Fue un beso suave, sin apuro pero con fuerza, uno de esos besos que te ponen la mente en blanco y te desorientan, la aventurera sintió más adrenalina besando al vampiro que en la aventura más peligrosa de su vida, y el vampiro jamás se sintió tan vivo como en ese momento.

Al final se separaron por falta de aire y la humana bajo la cabeza para que no la viera avergonzada.

-eres un tramposo viejo.- dijo colocando sus pequeñas manitas en el pecho de Marshall.

-lo sé, Fi feliz cumpleaños.-susurro contra su cabello mientras la abrazaba, y la humana lloraba de emoción.

Y nada más importo en ese momento para Marshall, había pasado noches enteras pensando que regalarle, como confesar sus sentimientos viendo como las estrellas brillaban, y esa noche mientras veía las estrellas encontró el regalo perfecto para ella.

-oye Marsh.-dijo Fionna llamando la atención del vampiro.

-dime.-

-te amo.- sonrió de manera radiante mientras se sonrojaba.

El vampiro se sintió volar, quería gritar tan fuerte y tan alto, pero lo único que atino a hacer fue a besarla y después a gritar de emoción.

**y aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado, yo me emocione muchísimo escribiéndolo, referente a lo de mi otro fic, ya casi termino el capitulo que sigue, así que pronto podre subirlo a la red, sin mas por el momento me despido.**


End file.
